eek! No title yet!
by Caetlin Vermeer
Summary: Draco/Hermione, but she's in love with Harry(of Course). Draco is good, well...not good, but he's not evil, oh well you'll see, I'm awful at these things. REVAMPED!!!!
1. The beggining or where are they now

Auther's note: all right this is it! Stage one, first part of revampment! Read review tell me what you think~! Caet  
  
  
  
Hermione sat at the children's library desk watching the children play with the little toy cars on the floor. The elder children, she noticed, would meander between the teen section and the adult section, until they finally got enough nerve to step over the invisible barrier and go in to the "land that was adult books".  
  
She sighed, "I'd give just about anything to be that age again."  
  
She looked below at her monthly planner.  
  
"Tuesday...Tues- Ah here it is." She looked at it and paled slightly. There in big bold letters: HARRY AND GINNY'S 6TH ANNIVERSERY. It never ceased to amaze her how upset she got just thinking about it. Well, she'd cry over it for the millionth time while she sent them their gift basket.  
  
"Hermione, um, there's someone on the telephone for you," called Anna, the other children's librarian. "This guy has a hot voice!!" she whispered.  
  
Phones, she smiled to herself, I love the muggle world.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Er, hello Hermione, you might not remember me, but we went to Hogwarts together. It's Draco Malfoy and I need to see you in person."  
  
"Huh?" She said stupidly. Not remember Draco Malfoy? Not Remember Draco Malfoy!! No one who had ever met Draco Malfoy could ever forget him. He had that kind of talent.  
  
"Yeah, sorry to shock you with the suddenness, but this is very urgent I seriously need to talk to you. Can you go to The Tea Cozy, it's a shop of Main Street, tonight?"  
  
"I-I- Suppose I could go," she said shakily.  
  
"Great I'll see you then."  
  
Click.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
"Draco Malfoy. What would he want with me; I mean he's like, like famous now. Oh god, what if it has something to do with Voldemort, I mean they say he's really gone this time, but what if- Oh lord now I'm babbling to myself," Hermione turned her music up louder. Hoping it would drown out the nagging voice in her head, that was bombarding her with worries. Her thoughts turned to the uncertainty in Malfoy's voice. He had always been so sure of himself when they had been in school. Soon the Tea Cozy was in sight. She pulled her tiny Volkswagen Bug into the closest parking spot.  
  
"Hermione Granger, I'm believe the reservation should be under Malfoy."  
  
"Dr. Malfoy already arrived. Right this way."  
  
Doctor? She thought, wondering if he was really a doctor. There he sat, she knew before he waved her over. His hair was still blonde; his build still lean, the only difference she noticed now was that he was quite a bit tanner. She took a calming breath, and started towards him.  
  
"Hullo Hermione, how are you?" Hermione instantly thought of Anna's comment about the sexy voice, and despite herself, had to agree.  
  
"Would you like me to bring menus, Dr. Malfoy?"  
  
"That would be splendid. Thank you." Malfoy turned back towards Hermione, and she noticed that his eyes were different than she remembered. She had always thought they were gray. Oh well.  
  
Hermione decided to do the right thing and be cordial to him, "Good. How are you faring these days?"  
  
He got a little nervous for a moment and then quickly banished it, "good. How's your family?"  
  
"I don't see them a lot."  
  
"Busy with very important library business I suppose," his hint of sarcasm put her automatically back on guard. He noticed that and decided to make her even more uncomfortable.  
  
"How's your love life. Married to Potter I suppose?" he asked as if he already knew the answer was no, and was just trying to rub it in.  
  
"What- you rude bastard. Tell me the reason I'm here now, or I leave this instant." She stood up as if to go.  
  
"I will, after we get the niceties out of the way." He wore a teasing grin- one Hermione had never seen on him, and against her will she calmed down.  
  
"Fine. I got a question for you then, are you really a doctor?"  
  
His grin widened, "Nope, but you get seated quicker and better service if you tell them you're a doctor or a reverend. Ok, I answered yours."  
  
"I don't see how it's any of your business, but Harry's been married to Ginny for six years, in fact- Oh shit, today's their anniversary and I forgot to buy them their present!"  
  
"Oh, well, they'll have more. Hopefully." Hermione wasn't listening though. She had pulled out little yellow sticky pad (Librarians always carry one, just in case) and wrote down in bold: SEND PRESENT TO HARRY AND GINNY- SOON!  
  
"I'm really sorry to do this Draco, but this is serious, so, no offence, but can we get to the point?"  
  
"Well," he decided he might as well tell her.  
  
"Do you still keep up with the Daily Prophet?"  
  
"Yes," she answered slowly.  
  
"Then you noticed that lately there have been some mysterious deaths of young women living in muggle towns."  
  
"Yes I did notice, but what does this have to do with me?"  
  
"Well, we think you're the next target"  
  
Hermione looked at him like he was completely insane. Then suddenly got suspicious.  
  
"How would you know, I'm the next target? Unless you're the-" Her voice was steadily getting louder and a couple of people looked over from their conversations.  
  
"Hermione, be a dear, and shut up before you draw attention to us. I am not the psycho killer, promise," He whispered forcefully. She stopped talking but still looked warily at him. She fingered the wand in her pocket, ready to use it at a moment's notice.  
  
Draco could tell she didn't believe any of it. He'd have to tell her everything.  
  
"If only we weren't in such a easy place to be spotted," he thought, looking round at all the faces.  
  
"Listen here, and listen well. Do you know what I am?"  
  
"A man?"  
  
"Be serious, I mean, what my profession is?"  
  
"No, I heard your famous in the wizarding world for leading the Order of the Phoenix- but then you dropped out of sight. But can you please tell me why I'm here- I'm starting to get immensely aggravated.  
  
"I'm getting there, don't get your bloomers in a wad," he looked around, then whispered in a barely audible voice,  
  
" I'm in Black Operations- in the department of Mysteries."  
  
"What are Black Operations?"  
  
"Say it a little louder, I think the family next door didn't catch that."  
  
"Tell me."  
  
"We're the people no one ever knows about. We do the dirty work the Ministry doesn't want to be pinned on them, but is needed to be safe."  
  
"Then why are you on a case like this?"  
  
His eyes clouded, "Because my superiors thought I was getting to big for my britches, and put me on a protection assignment."  
  
"Gee- golly, that makes me feel great! I'm a punishment, tell the Ministry I feel the same way 'bout them."  
  
"Will you please cut out the sarcasm; you seem to forget your life is in jeopardy. Now will just sit tight and listen?"  
  
"Yes sir, Malfoy, sir!"  
  
Rolling his eyes, he continued, "We have a device which when you put in the case of a serial killer, it will pop up with possible future victims. Well when we put this case in, it came up with one person, you. So I was assigned to be your body guard for as long as you need it, or until the Ministry thinks I've learned my lesson."  
  
"Are saying that you are going to be hanging around me for god knows how long?"  
  
"Get used to it honey, most women would be flattered." The uncertainty he had heard on the phone was gone. This was the Malfoy she knew and hated.  
  
"I have a name sugar lumpkins and I'm not like the women I'm sure your used to dealing with- I'm a brunette."  
  
"I'm insulted," Draco said, not sounding insulted at all.  
  
"Well, then you won't be mad when I leave right now."  
  
"Sure thing sweet heart."  
  
Hermione picked up her purse and left, thinking, "He brings something out in me- I feel like I'm 11 again, and I'm not sure that's a good thing. For either of us." 


	2. The next part

Auther's note: Stage 2......DUN DA DA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Hermione pulled the wand out from under her pillow, and mumbled a few words.  
  
BOOM! The alarm clock burst into a million pieces.  
  
"Damn, third one this month," she mumbled sleepily into her pillow. She pulled herself out of bed and got into the shower.  
  
"So, I have a serial killer after me. I wonder why I'm not worried."  
  
"You know perfectly well why you're not worried. It's because you have a bodyguard." Her inner smart aleck started giggling.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"You ID(*Inner Desire) is picturing herself in Draco's arms." Hermione couldn't believe she was having this conversation with herself, so she got out of the shower and dried herself off. Flipping through her clothing she realized she had no reason to dress nice at all. So she didn't set anything, just got on her jogging clothing and put her hair up in a high pony tale.  
  
Ever since she had started running she had felt better about herself. It was like she used to kinda pudgy, and now she felt like she was doing something. She had done Yoga for a while but in the end the inner calm had given her to much time to think, and had drove her crazy. Here with the running she could pound the ground and not worry about anything, her mind was blissfully blank.  
  
She walked into her kitchen ready to grab a piece fruit and a water bottle and instead found herself looking at Draco lounging in a chair next to her bar.  
  
"What are you doing here!?"  
  
He shrugged good-naturedly and dangled a key between his fingers. He also had the never to giver her the once over before stating, "Well, at least you're not in bad shape, that means training will be easier for you. Oh and your off from work today." This was to much to take in, there was a man she had only recently re-met sitting in her kitchen, who held in his hand the a copy of her house key, and that THEY, as in not by herself, were going to train together.  
  
'I don't know what you're talking about, but you are breaking and entering and I will call the cops on you, so get out." He didn't move.  
  
"I said get out."  
  
"You're not getting rid of me that easily- you should know that. I'm a very thorough man, and when I'm assigned a job I complete it. I'm your body guard."  
  
"For God's Sake stop calling yourself that! It sounds like I'm some frail little waif who has to have someone take care of them and I can promise you that I'm not frail and that I don not need someone to take care of me! Do I need to burn my bras to prove that to you?!"  
  
She instantly regretted the last part when he looked at her with amusement and said, "well I wouldn't stop you."  
  
She sputtered for a second before he continued.  
  
"Shall I call myself your knight in shining armor, your angel of light, your protector of virtue?"  
  
"Excuse me? But did you just say protector of virtue? Are you off you rocker?"  
  
Draco eyes twinkled, they were purplish today, while yesterday they had been green, Hermione decide she would ask him about it later when she wasn't questioning his ability to think logically.  
  
"Would you rather I not be conscientious of your virtue?"  
  
"I would rather you not mention my virtue if that is at all possible. Now, you will not interfere with my life."  
  
He put on a Texas drawl and said, "Sorry ma'am but, I reckon I cain't do that."  
  
"What: not mention my virtue or butt out of my life?"  
  
"Both?"  
  
"Shut up, please."  
  
"Ok, but I have to be with you at almost all times. So if your gonna run, let's go."  
  
So they ran. After a four blocks or so, Hermione felt like she was being watched. At first she just knocked it off to paranoia, but then she caught sight of a large white van, that was driving about 5 miles an hour a block away. You'd have to be blind to miss it.  
  
"Do you feel like your being watched?" She said sarcastically.  
  
"We are. We've been being followed since we left the house. I think it's the ministry making sure I do my job right."  
  
"Wonderful, just peachy." Hermione stopped jogging. She turned around and saw a camera in a bush. She flipped it off. Draco pulled her hand out of the vulgar gesture.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?"  
  
"If they're going to make it that obvious then they deserved it. I may not catch on as quickly as you, but I'm not a complete idiot. I'll have them know that I was the highest scoring witch in Hogwarts history on my NEWT and OWLs. So there!" She had said the last part louder than she had meant to.  
  
"Shut up Hermione, this is still a muggle town. And I doubt they will thank you for waking them up at six in the morning by screaming about being a witch."  
  
"Fine." They jogged in silence for a few minutes until Draco cleared his throat.  
  
"Hermione-"  
  
"I accept your apology."  
  
"I wasn't going to apologize-"  
  
"Why not you hurt my feelings." She started jogging faster so he wouldn't see the smile that was playing on her lips.  
  
"Alright, I'm sorry, now will you please listen." Hermione turned around.  
  
"What did you want to tell me cap'n?"  
  
"Well, I've got a few orders form the ministry, my superior told me to read them aloud." The stopped at a park bench.  
  
Draco pulled a tiny sheet of parchment out of his wallet.  
  
"Engorgio!" he tapped it lightly with his wand, which he quickly hid again.  
  
"It says:  
  
To: Draco Malfoy '  
  
From: Department of secrets, Black Ops., under M.D. Endeavor  
  
Subject: New Assignment  
  
Draco,  
  
Your job is simple protect Mrs.("Hey I'm not Married!" "Be quiet, and listen Hermione") Granger at all cost. You are to stay at her house, and make sure the house is thoroughly protected. Also to ensure her safety even if you're not around, train her in self-defense each day after her work. Though you must always be fairly close by, you must blend into this town. Keep your regular name, but your new passport is on the way with all the rest of your information. It gets pretty boring after that-"  
  
"Let's here it Draco," Hermione said sternly.  
  
"Okay, um, where was I, oh yeah. You new story is that you are from London, and went to school with Mrs. Granger ("When you talk to them, I want them to correct that, I do not like to have things-" "For the lord's sake Hermione, SHUT UP!"). You are to take a job at the library with her. And Draco, we do not want to have to face the problem that happened on your last mission so, please," Draco face seemed a little pinker than normal, and he faltered for a second before continuing, "Do not sleep with any of her co-works. Yours sincerely,  
  
Marcus D. Endeavor."  
  
"Well, that was educational- care to explain Draco-darling?"  
  
**Oh, and sorry if the expressions are American, I don't know many British ones. Also the gun descriptions I stole from anther book, because I don't know jack squat about guns. All the Queens's Men by er.....I can't remember her name.......oh well.....they belong to her not me.  
  
  
  
"So where are we going now?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
Hermione put her finger to chin and pretended to have a thoughtful expression on her face.  
  
"Hmm, I wonder?"  
  
"Fine stop acting like a little kid, we're going to a shooting range."  
  
Hermione was indignant for a moment about HIM, the king of childishness, calling her childish, when she realized what he had said.  
  
"G-g-guns?"  
  
Draco looked at her and said slowly, "Yes. That's not a problem is it?"  
  
"W-why would we need to go there, I mean I have magical abilities, and guns are such iffy things I mean-"  
  
"Are you afraid of guns?" he asked, mouth quirking a tiny bit.  
  
"No! No- of course not, I just don't see the use in them."  
  
"Well, you'll need to get used to them, the women who have been being killed had magical powers and it obviously didn't help them. That's why you need to get used to the weapons that might come in handy. Also I'm supposed to teach you some self defense."  
  
"Oh." Hermione didn't speak the entire rest of the ride over to the range. Draco stopped in front of a very large barn.  
  
"This is the shooting range?"  
  
"Yup. Privately owned by the ministry. Follow me."  
  
She followed him inside and over to a table that had numerous makes and models of guns.  
  
Draco picked up one of the guns and inserted a clip in.  
  
"This is a SIG Saucer P226, 9 mm. It doesn't have a thumb safety. See the lever on the left side of the frame? That's a decocking lever. Never, ever lower the hammer except with the decocking lever. Some SIGs are double- action and won't have the lever, but you'll need to get used to it. You wouldn't happen t be left handed would you?"  
  
Hermione shook her head.  
  
"Well this is really awkward with the right hand, so if you plan on using this one, then you'll need to learn to use it with your left." He picked a much larger gun beside it.  
  
"This is a Colt .45. It's a heavy-duty cannon, with a lot of stopping power. This other one is a Smith & Wesson .357 revolver. Again pretty heavy. But they're both as reliable as the sun, so practice with these. You probably don't want them for regular use though, because of the weight. The SIG I showed you is an automatic. This one here is also an automatic; it's an H&K P9S, half a pound lighter than the colt. These are the only one's I'm aloud to offer you, right now. Which one will it be?"  
  
Hermione looked at the guns and shuddered slightly.  
  
"So, I'll have to carry one of those around?"  
  
"Yes, you get to keep one, but will only practice with the others."  
  
Hermione looked at the guns again, she wasn't ready to touch the large Colt or the Smith and Wesson.  
  
"I'll try the SIG."  
  
Draco handed her head set and went over to arrange the targets she started to put the head set on but Draco stopped her.  
  
"Let me give you some pointers first. Don't aim, just point and shoot. Of course try to point it in the general vicinity of the target."  
  
Hermione tried to put the SIG in her right hand, but it was extremely uncomfortable.  
  
"I told you, try it with your left hand."  
  
Hermione put it in her left hand; it was much better. She put her headset on. She pulled the gun in front of her. Draco wrapped his arms around her and held her wrists. Her heart was beating furiously.  
  
"Take a deep breath, and gently squeeze the trigger." Draco's voice came wafting in through the headset. Hermione breathed deep and then let it half way out and shot. The gun jumped in her hand and she heard a flattened crack.  
  
She fired again and again, until all the rounds were gone. It was strangely satisfying.  
  
She set the gun back on the table and took off her headset. Draco pulled the target up.  
  
"Not bad. You got quite a few in there. Let's give it a couple more tries then move on to the others."  
  
The last line is soooo over used.....but it seemed to fit.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hermione was exhausted. She had spent all day yesterday and all day today at the range and going over self-defense moves with Draco. She lay down into bed and just pictured what she would be doing had he not been in her life. Today was. Thursday?  
  
"Oh sh-" Hermione got up and started sifting through her clothing. She saw a nice green dress threw it on and started brushing her hair. Then realizing this could be easily handled, spelled the hairbrush, toothbrush, and all her makeup to do its job for her.  
  
"What to get, what to get?"  
  
Draco, who was staying in the guest room (On the other side of the house), poked his head in and saw her pacing with stuff floating all around her.  
  
"Hermione, may I ask what your doing?"  
  
She looked at him desperately, "I forgot to send Harry and Ginny a present, and so I promised I'd make it to their party.... It's TONIGHT! And I don't have a gift, or anything."  
  
"That's easily solved." Draco apperated and then after a few minuets was back.  
  
"Here." He shoved an interesting looking book at her.  
  
"Is it dark magic?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Look at the title." Hermione opened the book and looked at the title.  
  
"A Cookbook? Really Draco? I didn't think you were the type to leave these things lying around."  
  
"At least it's a present."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Yeah, um, Hermione, you might want to turn the makeup off now."  
  
"What? Oh, oh no!" She looked like, like some deranged monster.  
  
"I'll just have to go with out." She conjured paper on the gift. And started to apperate, when she noticed that Draco was about to do the same.  
  
"What do you think your doing?"  
  
"I have to go with you, because I'm your-"  
  
"Don't you dare say body guard."  
  
"Fine, I'm your protector."  
  
"Harry hated you, and I don't think he'll take kindly to you being at his anniversary."  
  
"Potter works at the ministry also, we have an understanding."  
  
Hermione exasperated and late, decided to leave it.  
  
"Fine, but no mentioning of the words Body guard, protector, virtue or any other things that might pertain to why you're hanging around me," said Hermione exasperated, she was late enough as it is.  
  
AT THE PART  
  
"Oh, I'm so glad you showed up Hermione." Ginny was not her usual gushing self. Well, I guess she's a little mad at me, I mean I haven't visited in months.  
  
"Ginny, I apologize, I've been an awful friend and I should have visited-" Ginny seemed to shake herself awake.  
  
"Oh, Hermione, I'm not mad at you, just having a bit of troubles lately, you know how that goes."  
  
"Unfortunately yes."  
  
Ginny saw Draco appear.  
  
"Hermione, did you, did you invite someone?" Hermione saw her eyes on Draco.  
  
"Yes, well, no, in a way." Ginny's zest came back and she almost squealed with delight.  
  
"Are you dating him? Are you going to get married? Can I be your maid of honor I mean I know I'm not a "maid" but I would still really really like to be? Is that Draco Malfoy?"  
  
Hermione laughed, "Er...Yes-No!! Most certainly not, we are not dating, not getting married, he's just a friend. And yes it is Draco Malfoy."  
  
"You sounded just like McGonagal. Are you sure you don't like Draco? Oh no, I think Harry just spotted him. This could get ugly." Both girls ran over to the men. Harry got up. He eyed Draco.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"I-"  
  
"Harry, he's with me." Harry noticed Hermione for the first time. He gave Draco one last look of loathing, and nodded. He turned back around to Ginny.  
  
"Please stay out of trouble."  
  
"But trouble seems to follow me around." Draco looked down at Hermione, and stated with no joke in his voice  
  
  
  
"I thought you liked fiction Hermione?" A short, rather stocky man said from beside her. He was looking at the title of her book 'In the Mind of Serial Killer'. Hermione flushed slightly.  
  
"Yeah, um, it's, really interesting. And, um, educational?" She didn't want to explain to Dirk that a psycho killer was following her.  
  
"I bet it is. So you free tonight? I got a nice table set up for us... "  
  
"Dirk I'd really like to, but I already have plans."  
  
"You always say that." He said whining like a young child.  
  
"I always have plans."  
  
"Then the next day."  
  
"I'm booked all week. I really am sorry," and she was; sorry he liked her. At least she wasn't lying.  
  
"Who with, huh? Is it anther man?" he looked a little dangerous.  
  
Hermione debated her options, 'No, I probably shouldn't tell him I'll be out with Draco.'  
  
"No, I'll be out with Caroline on Monday and Thursday. And Ginny the rest of the week, I owe her big time for forgetting to send her a gift." Everyone at work knew almost all of her life, so it wasn't a big secret.  
  
"Fine," he suddenly turned happy again, "well I guess I'll just have to catch you at a better time." He walked back out the library door. Leila pulled her aside.  
  
"What was that about?"  
  
"The usual, he wanted me to go out to dinner with him."  
  
"Why don't you just tell him that you don't like him? Or you're involved with anther guy?"  
  
"One, I've tried to tell him I don't like him before, but he just argues and argues and I can't ever get him to stop. So if he wants to live in his own little world that's fine with me. And two he might try and kill any guy he thought I was seeing."  
  
"Keep him away from Draco then! That guy I more protective then anyone I've ever met. To bad he's your cousin." Leila had already guessed he wasn't her cousin, but she didn't know what he was to her so she hadn't come on to him, yet.  
  
"So how long has he been in town now?" She continued.  
  
"Oh a month and a half, I don't know how I live with him. He drives me up the wall. At least he stays in his part of the house most of the time."  
  
"I'm sure. Anyway I have a big party tonight, so I gotta go. Why don't you and Draco close up."  
  
"Okay, have fun at your party." Hermione didn't like how she slightly stressed the word you and Draco.  
  
**Yay done! Please read and review you darlings! 


	3. Part the 3 ohh the excitement

Auther's note: Allo' part 3! Oh and if you've already reviewed like a while ago just don't be logged in to give a review.....LOVE YOU ALL SPLENDIFFEROUS REVIEWERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Ready? Now tell me where are three major nerve points?"  
  
"Eye, temple, and slightly to the right of the heart."  
  
"Okay, that's enough for today. Ready to go out to eat?" Draco helped her off the mat she had been sitting on."  
  
"Sure, where are we going?"  
  
"I don't know, how about the Tea Cozy?"  
  
"You're addicted to that place! Oh well, sure. So how did I do today?" Hermione shook herself off slightly, she had hit almost all the targets and she had thrown Draco halfway across the room. She felt pretty good.  
  
"Not bad, but you still need a lot more practice. But your memory is perfect, no wonder you got such good grades. Do you remember your defense against the dark arts classes very well?"  
  
"Like yesterday. I may live in the muggle world but I try to keep up on my magic." She threw her coat on, it was already starting to get chilly out.  
  
"Good then we'll just a have a quick refresher course before I get into some serious stuff."  
  
"Fine. I'll be at the tea cozy in half an hour. I gotta go home and take a shower." Hermione ran outside and hopped in her car. Draco waited a few seconds and then-  
  
"Have you told her yet?" A voice from behind him startled him at first, but in an instant he knew who it was.  
  
"Of course not. But I don't see why it is so important to keep this is all so secret."  
  
Harry stepped out of the shadows and said angrily, "Because no one can know! It's to dangerous."  
  
"I just think it's stupid! We're bringing her into this and she doesn't get to decide? That's-"  
  
"I don't care what it is! You will follow your orders."  
  
"Whatever Marcus D. Endeavor." He said sarcastically spitting the fake name at his boss, before turning away.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Can we stop at the supermarket on the way home? I gotta get something for dinner tomorrow, we can't eat here every evening."  
  
"Sure, why not? Can we get stuff for blue-berry muffins?"  
  
"Blue Berry Muffin's? Sure! I'm in a good mood and I've felt like baking for weeks. Your so.....oddly normal sometimes. " She smiled up at Draco, admiring how the light made his usually hard metallic hair, look soft and silky. On an impulse she grabbed his hand.  
  
"What was that for?"  
  
" I don't know," she said, "Erm, my fingers are cold?"  
  
He stuck his other hand in his pocket. Obviously so he wouldn't run it through his hair which he tended to do when he was nervous.  
  
They walked for a bit, in uncharacteristic silence.  
  
'I don't understand him! He annoys me, but he challenges me, and oh hell, why not!'  
  
It was in that blind moment of decision that Hermione took the initiative and kissed him. She turned to face him and placed her lips softly onto his. Those previously cold lips warmed up fast as he, who had initially felt shock, kissed her back. She opened her eyes mid-kiss, and met his. Blue...so blue, so blue you could drown in them. She had just pulled out of the kiss when a wild yell came from behind them.  
  
Hermione turned around startled out of her wits. Dirk had a gun and he was pointing it at Draco.  
  
"Dirk, what the hell are you doing!? God, put that gun away! Please?"  
  
"YOU said you were going to be out with Ginny."  
  
"I know, but plans change. Why don't you put that gun away?" Hermione was feeling around for her wand. God where was it! She looked at Draco; she knew he usually didn't carry his wand on him, instead his gun. She motioned for him not to pull it out.** Yes I realize Britain has anti-gun laws....but it's Draco.... we can make an acceptation.....  
  
"So you change your plans for him but not me? Why Hermione?"  
  
"Because." she finally found her wand. Quickly before he realized what he knew what she was doing she yelled the binding curse. He fell flat as a board.  
  
"I have asked you once, to leave me alone. You must not have understood me. I told you I wasn't interested, yet you continued to ask me out. At first I admired going after what you like but now you have gone TO far. The next time you come after me I will make sure I never have to deal with you again. Do you understand that? " He just gaped up at her.  
  
"Modify his memory, except for what I said. Maybe it'll finally get to him." She was shaking slightly. Though from cold or shock, she didn't really know.  
  
*********Back at HOME******  
  
"Do you think he was the stalker?" Hermione asked, half hoping half worried that if he was, she would never see Draco again.  
  
Draco shook his head. Then looking at her for a moment, he seemed to make up his mind about something.  
  
"Hermione, I'm not supposed to tell you this yet, but everything's different now. And well, I've wanted tell you for a while now, but my superiors wouldn't let me. Right now I don't care. So here it goes.."  
  
Hermione sat on the edge of her chair. What was he going to say?  
  
"Hermione, er, you know what I, um, told you about why I'm here."  
  
Hermione got slightly annoyed, "yes Draco, as if you hadn't made it perfectly clear before, you are my protector, though I think I proved damn good myself tonight."  
  
He took a deep breath, "What I told you, about me working for Black Ops. is true, but the stuff about me being here to guard you from a psycho is, well Hermione, it's a lie."  
  
"What?" this she wasn't expecting, perhaps a wife, maybe even kids, but this was, well, not either.  
  
"It's like I said, it's kinda a cover up. The ministry has been watching over you since you left Hogwarts because, well, I-or they wanted you." Hermione raised her eyebrow, she certainly hadn't missed the "I" in that.  
  
"Care to explain?"  
  
"Well, I guess I might as well. You see Voldemort is gone, for good. But that doesn't mean there isn't anther one out there like him. We have been trying to keep an eye out for anything suspicious. And just recently we hit on one. The only problem is that this guy is seriously badass, and to make it worse, doesn't trust anyone. So we'd need someone who is un-known as a spy, was REALLY brilliant at magic, and was a woman. We have some good agents, but we believe he has already been warned about most of them. So the Ministry had to do some research and we did come up with only one person who would be the very best, you." Hermione tried to follow all of this, so she wasn't being stalked, she was, er, she was.what was she?  
  
"So all this self-defense is like training?" Draco nodded, she continued:  
  
"But you don't seem like you'd make a very good spy. I mean you always seemed to act a little suspicious and I thought you stressing the protector thing a little far."  
  
"Different cases, a different act," and it was like a metamorphous, she suddenly saw not the slightly child-like; slightly man Draco, but a hard looking, rather scary agent. She suddenly felt sick. Was the kiss Draco or Draco? Who was he? Really.  
  
"Your confused, maybe I should, um, help you to bed or something." The real Draco was back, or was the other one the real Draco? Hermione felt faint.  
  
"Come one." He picked her up and carried her easily to her own room and pulled the covers over her.  
  
"I'm still dressed and in my shoes, Draco."  
  
"A. I'm not touching your feet, and B. I'm not helping you take off your clothing either. Stop tempting me." He walked out of the room  
  
"Good night!" She called, strangely in good humor to him.  
  
"Well, things are definitely going to be different." Hermione, still fully dressed, slowly fell asleep.  
  
Hermione got up and came into the kitchen were Draco sat sipping a cup of coffee.  
  
"Coffee again? How do you stand that blasted stuff?"  
  
"You get used to it. It's actually very awakening. Besides in most of the places I've worked they didn't have tea." He took anther sip.  
  
"So do you want to talk about something else that happened last night.?" Hermione hinted.  
  
"Er, can we not talk about that."  
  
"Well why not? Are you married?" Hermione had been itching to ask this question forever.  
  
"Well, you know how agent 007 kind of sleeps with quite a few women," Draco thought it would be safest to talk about things Hermione knew about.  
  
"Y..e..s." She said slowly.  
  
"Well I have, rather a habit of, erm, sleeping with women I come a long, and I guess I just don't want that to happen with us, because I want to be able to work with you again and I if I slept with you I wouldn't be able to work with you again," Draco had said this all in a very rapid manner.  
  
"Okay! Then we won't get on that subject again. I suppose that means you aren't married. Anyway, I have a few other questions. Last night was rather confusing so humor me okay? First, what made you go against your superiors and tell me last night? And second who are you, I mean is this really you or is that agent you or is someone else you?"  
  
Draco looked bemused, "To the first question there is a couple of reasons, one was that I was a little afraid for you, two my superior has been getting on my nerves lately, being very secretive and not wanting to tell you until the very last second. Which I thought was wrong so I told you. Two the second question, this is actually I. Of course the family I'm from you had to be a brilliant actor or you were dead. You had to be cold heartless and cruel and overconfident. But I promise other than the whole big secret and everything you have seen the real me."  
  
"Okay then why don't you get your superior here and tell him I know. I want to begin my assignment as soon as possible."  
  
"Oh no, the Hermione Granger from my school days is back 'I want to begin the assignment as soon as possible'. I warn you though there is no extra credit involved." He grinned, so she let the slight go.  
  
"Well, I guess I'll go get Harry." Hermione paled immensely.  
  
"Y-your s-s-uperior is Harry? As in Harry Potter?"  
  
"Yup, be right back." And he disappeared.  
  
"No, anyone, but Harry. Please anyone but Harry," Hermione sat in a very confused huddle. She still loved Harry, harder than ever, but what about Draco?  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
They were sitting in the kitchen, Harry, Draco and Hermione. There was a thick silence. Hermione still felt faint and dazed, Harry looked puzzled and Draco looked nervous.  
  
"What happened? Did you-?" he demanded of Draco. The look on his face explained what he was insinuating.  
  
Hermione swiftly interrupted, "He most certainly did not. Do you really think I'd let that happen? Now tell him why he's here Draco."  
  
"Stop being so bossy. I'll tell him." Draco grumbled back companaubly.  
  
Harry would have been amused, but was worried about what they were talking about  
  
"So tell me Malfoy," Draco rolled his eyes. Hermione wondered why he was aloud to show such disrespect.  
  
"Well, I told her. About the whole thing, so you can stop pretending." Harry turned red, and jerked Draco around by the collar. He pulled into a vestibule attempting to get out of Hermione's hearing.  
  
"What the bloody hell were you thinking! This is the Assignment that could make or break my career!" he whispered piercingly. Draco pushed Harry away.  
  
"Back off Potter, don't you see? She's been living in this world for so long that she's losing touch with us. The magic around her is draining. She would have lost it a long time ago if she hadn't kept it up somewhat. We can't wait the year; she just wouldn't make it. You know how suddenly people lose their magic! One day everything's fine they think, then they wake up and their wand won't even sparkle for them anymore. We couldn't wait, and to your career.well, check your priorities." Draco was glaring at Harry.  
  
"I-I didn't know it was that bad yet. I guess I never noticed."  
  
And Draco glared harder, his lips going tight, "There is a lot of thinks you don't notice Potter." Harry got angry now.  
  
"I am your superior and you WILL remember that."  
  
"You forget I'm invaluable to this mission." The realized suddenly how loud their voices had got. The stepped out of the side hallway and saw Hermione sitting on the couch looking very annoyed.  
  
"What's the mission Potter?" she said sounding remarkably like a trained and experienced agent.  
  
"There's no call for that Hermione, really, I didn't mean-"  
  
"I'm part of the assignment. Friend, enemy, doesn't matter, if their useful, they're used. I understand. Now what is the mission Potter?"  
  
Harry sighed. Hermione was taking this all the wrong way. This would take a lot of explain.  
  
  
  
"So let me double check here, I am to go and pretend I am a very rich and recently divorced. Then I will be introduced, indiscreetly of course, to this fellow, er."  
  
"Phillip Larson," corrected Harry.  
  
"Yes, him, and try to get an invite to this huge get-together, and then collect as much intel. on his activities. See if he's killing muggles, trying to become Voldie's clone and what not? Correct?"  
  
"Well, I suppose that is a way of-"Harry said.  
  
"Just nod and smile." Said Draco, giving him a warning look, he was all too familiar with Hermione's voice of deep irritation.  
  
"Okay, now that I know my mission, I need to practice up on my spells. You know Draco you could have warned me sooner that my magic was draining, I doubt that would have been against protocol." She walked into her room.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
'Oh lord. Oh lord. Oh lord.." She sat rocking back and forth. Trying in a childish way to calm her self down. Every word said.it wasn't like it was particularly mean, but just the demeanor and well, everything. 'Harry. He still cares about me, I mean I saved his LIFE numerous times.I will always love him. Always.But how could he ignore me this long.I guess I never even realized.I should call Ginny.'  
  
She wasn't exactly sure why, but it seemed right.  
  
"Harry?" Ginny asked when Hermione answered; her voice was full of anticipation.  
  
"Sorry Gin, just Hermione. I wanted talk." Hermione heard her sigh in disappointment.  
  
"What about?"  
  
"We've er, drifted haven't we?" Hermione settled herself on her bed. She was really glad she had talked Ginny into getting the phone.  
  
"I guess." Hermione could almost here Ginny shrug.  
  
"I'm sorry if I'm bothering you, but I've just felt kinda down tonight."  
  
"What finally bored with your gorgeous sex toy, Draco?" Ginny teased, "I know what you mean, though. I've been feeling extremely lonely, what with Harry always so busy with his work, and me out of work right now. Harry and I-" Ginny cut herself off. Hermione, concerned, pulled a pillow beneath her chin. It was the traditional relationship talk position.  
  
"Ginny, what's the matter, you know you tell me."  
  
'It just," She sighed, "Ever since we found out I couldn't have children, Harry seemed kinda down. Right after that he started "staying late" at work. I trust Harry I believe he isn't the cheating type, but Hermione nothing is the way it used to be. When we first married it was as if everything finally fit.and now, the puzzle pieces have popped up again." Hermione nodded sympathetically at the phone.  
  
"Should I come over?"  
  
"Nah, I'll just veg in front of the TV. I can't believe more Wizards don't own them." The more Hermione talked with Ginny, the better she felt. They talked for a while longer until Ginny had to call back her mother, who had recently found out Ron and his newest girlfriend were visiting.  
  
Hermione got up and padded towards the kitchen. Draco would probably be asleep by now so she wasn't worried about the fact she looked like hell. Not that him seeing her looking bad would matter, but oh well, forget it. Hermione saw the coffee pot had gone closed.  
  
"mmmm..coffee." she thought absently.  
  
"Wait! I hate coffee! But oh, it sounds soooo good right now." She ran quickly back to her room and got her wand. Whispering a quick spell the coffee was instantly ready. Taking a sip she head towards her bedroom. Her other thoughts on the whole Harry/Draco conflict were sifting through her mind when, a suddenly:  
  
"Draco! What are you doing this late?" Draco stood looking shame faced in a pair of silky black boxers and nothing else.  
  
"Mmmmm...Abs,"said that little voice in the back of her head that had demanded coffee earlier.  
  
"Er, hi, um just, you know."Draco mumbled.  
  
"Coffee over there," she pointed to the coffee pot. Draco rubbed his head.  
  
"yeah thanks, um Hermione are you, you know.OK with all this?"  
  
"I don't have much of choice now do I?" Hermione said rather tartly.  
  
"Well, you know if it's ever to much, I'll you know, be around." He started to walk past her, but she grabbed his hand and pulled him close. "You had to say something like that didn't you?" She stood on her tip toes and pressed her lips lightly to his..He returned it even lighter.  
  
Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck, and ran her fingers through his hair. It was surprisingly soft. She needed comfort, she needed something.  
  
Of course she felt a tiny bit odd. She never was the one to start up relationships, but she had been the one who had kissed him...both times.  
  
All her life Hermione had waited for it, for that perfect kiss, that perfect feeling. She had naturally equated that feeling with Harry; usually her rock, her protector ect., but this. Wow. It went beyond Victor Krum's attempts at making out, beyond her first muggle date with a man named Jack (a miserable failure), and beyond her imagination. Her first kiss with Draco had been good, but this, this was different.  
  
Draco (who was a very experienced kisser) bit her lip a little, and seemed to be teasing her with his lips. She pulled away for a moment.  
  
"What?" He asked, looking at her strangely. Hermione had to see it, she had to double check.  
  
"What?" he asked again as a tiny smile played across her lips. Reaching up a hand she lowered his face onto hers.  
  
"Shut up and kiss me ferret boy," she said seductively in his ear.  
  
He tried to pull up indignantly, but when Hermione Granger set her mind to something....  
  
"What the hell is going on?" Hermione's mother came through the door. Hermione and Draco quickly broke away.  
  
"Mum!- I uh- *certainly* wasn't expecting you," Hermione was blushing a deep crimson.  
  
"Yeah, well, I wasn't expecting to find my daughter in the arms of- What is your name and profession boy?"  
  
"Er, Draco Malfoy and I am a-"  
  
"Draco Malfoy, wasn't he that fellow whom your constantly referring as to the Evil Git with Really Blonde Hair? I thought you loathed him." Hermione blushed even more.  
  
"Mum, that was years ago, and Draco is actually quite nice. How did you even remember?" She tried to smile a comforting smiled but her mother just dropped her suitcase on the floor and came in.  
  
"Well, I never would have guessed!" Janet ** if anyone know the real name for Hermione's mum....or a widely accepted name for her, tell me....tell then she's Janet** Granger eyed the coffee pot with dislike.  
  
"Coffee? You have that vile stuff in here? It stains your teeth dear."  
  
Not wanting to mention her newly acquired taste for coffee and men in black boxers, Hermione covered with quickly with, "so does tea. Now care to explain why you are in my house in the dead of night at a most inopportune time?"  
  
Draco had been wondering this since the second Mrs. Granger had opened the door, but seeing as he had been attempting to snog her daughter, he had supposed it would be best to stay quiet.  
  
Now it was Janet's turn to look nervous, "Well you see, you know that Sally girl, the one that was interning at the practice? Well, your father decided to up and run off with her." She didn't seem upset, just uneasy about what Hermione would think.  
  
Hermione stepped over to comfort her, "Oh, mum I'm so sorry. I'm sure it's just a midlife crises thing."  
  
"Oh I don't want him to come back, the man lost his sex drive years ago."  
  
"MUM!" Hermione looked toward Draco whose eye where like saucers.  
  
"What? It's true! I mean I go to him and he'd just-"  
  
"Oh! Far too much information, um, why don't you take my room, I'll sleep on the couch."  
  
Her mother looked confused, "Why don't I take the spare bedroom?"  
  
"Because Draco's in there."  
  
"So you don't share a bed, but you're perfectly willing to make out in front of the open curtains?"  
  
Hermione looked at the curtains, they were in fact open, and she could see the Johnson's twelve year old son Rick watching the excitement.  
  
"CRAP!"  
  
A/N: Hee-hee! How perfect huh? Did you like this- hate it- think it was a masterpiece? Review and/or Flattery will get chapters up quicker! 


	4. part the 4rth in which mistakes are made...

Author's Note: BUMBA DA DA DA DA DA DONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!YAY!!!!!!! All Chapters up to this point are now ready plus I have added in new content! WHOO WHO!!!!!!!!!PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"I had to modify Rick's memory, but luckily only slightly. He seemed extremely confused by my little spell, but other than that. . ." Hermione shrugged. Draco nodded and padded off to his room with a little wave, and closed his door behind him.  
  
"So-"Janet began.  
  
"Later mum, I'm too tired to deal." She grabbed a pillow and sheet from the linen closet and slay down on her couch. It was some time before her thoughts settled down enough for sleep.  
  
Hermione sniffed the air, it smelled like, like. . .  
  
"Good Morning Hermione! I made your favorite, blueberry muffins and raspberry smoothies," Janet called form the kitchen. Hermione rubbed her eyes.  
  
"So it wasn't a dream?"  
  
"Unfortunately no, are you ready for breakfast? I knocked on Draco's door but he didn't answer. Maybe you should try." Mrs. Granger motioned vaguely to his door while wrestling with the blender. Hermione knocked on Draco's door and low and behold the door opened.  
  
"Breakfast," Hermione said simply.  
  
"Sure, any coffee?" Draco looked around owlishly. Hermione blushed and shook her head no. He couldn't possibly understand her pink tinged face and for that she was thankful.  
  
"So, now is anyone willing to tell me what's going on?"  
  
"I'm sorry Mrs. Granger, but it's uh, a little classified." Draco looked like he wanted to say more but thought it was better to just leave it at that.  
  
"Please call me Janet or Ms. Kiefer, or even possibly in the future mum." Janet beamed a grin, reminiscent of Hermione's (who was blushing ten times darker by this time). Draco looked at Hermione, he smirked at her uneasiness.  
  
"Hey, listen, *mum*, we have to go- Hermione and I have, uh, things to do."  
  
Janet raised her eyebrows," Please tell me it doesn't include a bed and breakfast stop."  
  
Now Draco blushed, recovered quickly and winked trying to keep his 'I'm oh so hot....but really I promise not trying to seduce your daughter' look. "No- it has a bit to do with- oh hell there is no way to explain this without breaking protocol so I'm not even going to try." He pulled out his wand said to Hermione, "Meet me at Ado Park after you've eaten."  
  
"What was that about?"  
  
"As Draco said, we can't tell you. But you know how we have a ministry of magic in out world? Well they need me right now. That about all I can tell you, sorry."  
  
"Whatever, that fine darling. Just hurry up and eat your breakfast."  
  
Draco sat in the park. What was he doing? What the hell was he thinking?  
  
"Lord," he muttered. Draco was not a deeply religious man, but right now he needed someone to talk to. Everything inside of him screamed that here right now was the chance to warn Hermione off. To tell her that yes, this was very dangerous- much more so then it sounded and to just forget it. He knew of course he would never do it though; he hadn't been lying to Harry when he had said Hermione's powers were weakening.  
  
A breeze ruffled his shirt, and kicked a paper into view. "MURDERED: MAN AND WIFE STABBED BRUTALLY" he read the headline. A pigeon landed next to it. He shook his head, and remembered the first curse his father had taught him:  
  
Lucius bent over the small seven year old and held up a bird. "You see this Draco?" The pale haired boy nodded, and Lucious brought it closer, " here you go son, feel it's soft feathers?" Draco reached out a hand and touched the bird's breast. He felt it's tiny heart beating madly. Draco had a bad feeling about this. Lucious pulled out his wand and handed it to Draco, "Now son, this wand is mine so you might not be able to do anything but just try. Now hold this up and point it at the bird. And say Merde."  
  
Draco held the wand in his hand, and followed his father's instructions. 'Nothing will happen to it, nothing will happen to it,' he hoped silently.  
  
"MERDE!" he said loudly, and the bird let out a piercing shriek. It's eyes opened pleading with Draco. Draco watched as the pretty bird's gray breast turned a bright red. The breast he had felt, the heart beating. Draco looked at his father.  
  
Lucious had an a proud smile on his face, "Perfect Draco, you having an amazing aptitude for the dark arts." Draco kept his tears at bay, he knew better than to cry in his father's presence. He smiled, and looked up at his father, "Father, tell me about this curse." He had to know. What kind of torture he had put that helpless bird through . Beaming Lucious said, "That is the "Curse of the Damned" most can't master it until they have been training a year, but you.You are going to be great."  
  
Draco didn't want to here that, he wanted to know, "But what does it do?" he said impatiently.  
  
"It stabs, it stabs without a knife, my boy. A knife that fits into the heart perfectly. Congratulations. Let's go upstairs and celebrate." Draco shuddered. You are going to be great, echoing in his mind.  
  
Draco shook himself from his reverie. He looked around the park. He was safe from that now; he fought that sort of evil. At first he had been revolted. He had thrown up shortly after his second cursing. Eventually, he had just excepted as children often do. By the time he had entered Hogwarts, he was already far more advanced then most 7th years when in came to curses.  
  
He had believed what he was saying, when had had called Hermione a mudblood, had meant what he had said to Harry about being on the losing side. . . Had thought that he was in the right, and everyone else was wrong. Until that meeting. Draco shuddered again, and pushed the thoughts of the anitiation meeting into the darkest corner of his brain. No one could understand the thing he had seen. The pigeon was literally child's play when it was compared, but that first encounter still stood bold in his memory.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
Hermione checked herself in the mirror for the umpteenth time. It's not that she cared what Draco thought. It was that, uh, she....um....wanted everyone else to see how good she felt! Yeah that was it! She had decided today to go with something classic and alluring, a long black sundress, and sun pendant with her hair tied back with gold hair sticks. She felt good.  
  
Walking down to the park she inhaled the scent, it was nice like someone was baking nearby (she was so enraptured by *something* she failed to notice the bakery on her right). Turing she saw Draco brooding on the bench. It was extremely unfair that he should look so hot when he was just sitting there. Unfair to her and unfair to women everywhere.  
  
He jumped a little when she sat down beside him, like she had startled him. He shook his head and rubbed it lightly. He smiled at her then stood up.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"Sure. What's up today? Kick-boxing classes, shooting range, more undercover education?"  
  
"No, shopping." He said dryly. He seemed mildly amused by her shocked face. She followed him like a puppy to what she knew as 'that old junky mansion', that the mothers of the town warned their children to stay away from.  
  
"Um, Draco?" She asked questioningly.  
  
"Yeah?" he sounded amused as if he was guessing at her thoughts.  
  
"Nothing." She wouldn't give him the satisfaction.  
  
He smiled and continued to the decrepit old building. Hermione peered at the rotten wood, expecting it fall in over her shoulders as she entered the threshold. She followed Draco up a circular staircase that seemed to never end. He finally stopped in a room with a sagging floor and creaking boards. He stopped and looked out the window. Now she had to swallow her pride and ask him what the hell he was doing.  
  
She cleared her throat and was about to begin, when he cut her off, "all right this is the right room. Hermione did you bring your wand?"  
  
She fished through her bag and pulled out the wand. It was shiny from last nights polishing. Draco pulled out his own, "All right now say Bibbity Bobbity and twirl your wand once." The words seemed completely absurd coming from Draco's very grown up mouth. She giggled a little and he frowned.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Haven't you ever seen Cinderella?"  
  
"What you mean that infamous slut of the seventeenth Charming dynasty? I resent you think so slightly of me. "  
  
"No, the children's story made into a Disney Movie."  
  
"They made a children's story out of that woman?"  
  
Hermione stopped trying, obviously Draco was not going to get it. She said 'Bibbity Bobbity' and twirled her wand. Nothing seemed to happen, she looked at the man beside her expectantly. He was already going down the steps. She felt like all she was doing today was following an extremely lost male. But to her great surprise as she stepped out of the ancient structure, she found herself looking at the bustling Diagon Alley.  
  
"Were here."  
  
"Here." Hermione repeated looking at the crowed street (or rather I suppose Alley). She fought a huge temptation to run up and down the streets singing "Be it ever so humble there is no place like home".  
  
"Draco, how much money are we going to get to spend?"  
  
Draco pulled out a large bag, "16 hundred galleons and 500 sickles and hole bunch of Knuts." Hermione made a B-line for Flourish and Blots.  
  
"It's for clothes and shoes and things normal women want." Draco pulled the collar of her shirt, "This way."  
  
"Are we going to Madame Malkins?"  
  
"Well..." He stopped in front of a huge granite building, it looked like a muggle strip mall. On the front it said, "Madame Malkins- Clothing for all occasions." Hermione stepped inside and saw five different rooms. Each room with a title in a different font.  
  
"So the muggle world has finally caught up with you?"  
  
"Somewhat. It seems muggle clothing is all the rage right now. The last time that happed was way in the 1860's. Damn history for repeating itself."  
  
Hermione, picturing Draco in a tux smiled and, " Oh I don't think it's that bad."  
  
"Where to first?" Hermione hated shopping, unless it was in a bookstore, so she just wanted to get this over with. He shrugged and pulled out a list, "It says you need to have numerous cocktail dresses, four fine dress robes, regular "outing" clothes..." he continued there was an extremely long list.  
  
"How long am I undercover again?"  
  
"Two weeks, at most."  
  
"So am I supposed to change every hour?"  
  
"Pretty much."  
  
Next was the shoe store, then the hat store then the underwear store, which Draco refused to enter. Hermione tried to pull him in.  
  
"Oh come on darling, I want you to help me pick it out." When he still refused to budge she found a way around that. She grabbed a pink teddy with little feathers hanging off it, and a black leather lace-up (that looked very kinky) and held them up for him at the window. She pointed and wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. She stepped to the door.  
  
"Which one, I want your expert opinion." Draco glared at her and turned away. Pink flaring up slightly. Teddies still in hand she stood up to feel his forehead, "Oh poor baby, do you have a fever? Here this is cool silk just rest your head..." Draco jumped away from her (and the pink teddy) and headed for the nearest pub, Hermione laughed. A lady standing close by with her young son glared at her.  
  
In the end she just got normal underwear for the most part. She did splurge a little and get a bra and panty set that changed color to blend in with the out fit you wore and just for fun the kinky black lace-up. She wondered if Draco liked leather, and then instantly chided herself.  
  
She came out loaded with bags, this was the most fun she had ever had shopping.  
  
"Were next O' Captain, My Captain?"  
  
"Were done. Go home."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
Uneasily Hermione adjusted her hair. She was having trouble adjusting to the blonde highlights-they looked great, but they were very different. She looked well to say it completely bluntly normal. She had supposed that when you became a "spy" you would be dressed in all black, have your hair in a high ponytail, and have hidden gadgets all over you. She on the other hand, was wearing a short gray skirt, and a periwinkle top. Her hair had been pulled back in a sophisticated bun. She looked like a businesswoman. And she had no gadgets, damn it!  
  
She got out of the taxi and looked up, London International Airport. The guy they were monitoring had decided to spend his holidays in America. Hermione didn't know if this was a good thing or a bad thing. It had certainly made the ministry upset. They had to change things all around to make this work. Hermione got onto the plane without incident.  
  
She was headed to the little town of Eureka Springs(*Author: I don't know if anyone on fanfiction lives there- but this is the cutest town! It's hell to get there though all kinds of windy roads. I'm gonna live there someday*). She had never heard of it but it sounded like a nice place. Draco had gone over the instructions carefully.  
  
"When you get there you will be staying with the Hudsons, they are old friends with you and your parents. Your "parents" by the way are at a Tibetan retreat. We have created a profile on you, Hermione Rowland. Here it is, so that should he look you up...Here's what he would find," Hermione picked up a relatively thin folder. There were a few newspaper articles. The London Times had a tiny bit mentioning her marriage, one about her birth and there was a Daily Prophet article about her graduating from Brocklehurst Academy. There were divorce papers and a few pictures of her. It was amazing it was Hermione, only not her.  
  
Brockelhurst was a teeny tiny academy that had only about thirty graduates a year; she had been shown pictures and educated about it. And finally there was a marriage picture. It was one that had originally been one she and Ron had taken together (in their 7th year) now it was Hermione Keller and Hugh Keller. Weird.  
  
She couldn't help but wonder if Ron would like being called Hugh, it was never a name he'd been incredibly fond of.  
  
"We have a whole folder on "Hugh Keller" also, just to tie up lose ends.  
  
"The key to this is keeping a low profile. Be subtle. Also stick to what you know which is why there are so many parallels to you past life. Some other information, why you are divorced is Hugh was having an affair. People who went to your academy you wouldn't remember real well because you spent a majority of you time getting you degree in researching transfiguration. You were top of the class, and dated Hugh who was a muggle all through your Brockelhurst days and married him after you graduated. You gave up your promising career as a transfiguration technition to be a normal muggle wife and Librarian. Good enough?" All this information had bombarded her, she had taken it all in and memorized it as she had her potions.  
  
At the time she had thought this was going to be simple as pie, but now that the plane was off she was a more little worried...  
  
Hermione closed her eyes, she couldn't look. The roads seemed to curve in the most impossible ways and there wasn't a single railing. The driver seemed to be driving at a most insane speed, and all she could think of was to pray for her life. Why had she taken taxi?  
  
Why?! The Ministry told you "We can send you by floo" but no…you had to do it the muggle way, Hermione snapped at herself.  
  
Finally after a final lurch she was there. On top of a giant hill where a very large and very class looking hotel sat. "We're here miss."  
  
She handed him the money and got out feeling seasick. While checking in she faced her first real test.  
  
"Name please," said the lady. Her green suit and sallow face made her seem especially threatening for some reason.  
  
"Hermione Gr-owland."  
  
"There is no Grawland in the computer- there is a Hermione Rowland."  
  
"Oh you'll have to forgive me, I am told I have the most awful accent. I do apologize."  
  
"Quite alright ma'am, may I please see your credit card and identification." Hermione handed them over, grateful when the ordeal was finally over.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
Ginny Potter, beloved daughter and at this moment angry wife, was ready to kill. Tonight was the night that they, Harry and her, always celebrated tonight as their real anniversary. She couldn't believe he wasn't here. He had promised he would get the whole day off, but that option was nixed do to "unavoidable problems."  
  
So he had said, "I'll make it all up to you this evening." He whispered sweet nothings until she sighed and forgave him, as always.  
  
Now she was here. Alone. Watching "Sleepless in Seattle." In a pink terry clothe robe that clashed horribly with her hair. She saw lights pull into the drive. She crossed her arms, and was ready to attack.  
  
"Harry James Pott-" The man getting out of the car was not Harry.  
  
Her eyes grew big and she tried to run back into the house, but the man stopped her.  
  
"NO! NO! HARRY!"  
  
Harry pulled into the drive. He had decided to pick up roses for Ginny, he hoped this was enough to make her feel better. He was mad at himself for getting so caught up in work, and mad at himself for not thinking of Hermione's feelings, and mad at himself for pulling away from Ginny. Tonight he was going to start making amends. He'd start with Ginny.  
  
He walked into the house. It was dark. Very dark. On the television was Sleepless in Seattle, "Damn, she must really be mad." Anytime she rented old American Romantic comdedies he was in deep trouble…  
  
He listened for her, ready to have her fly off the handle on her. He crept into the bedroom, "Ginny, Hon, I'm so-" He cut himself off. She wasn't in the room.  
  
"Ginny," he called. Heart pounding he ran to her closet. He took a sigh of relief to see that her clothes were still there, but then realized this didn't mean anything really.  
  
Maybe he should owl the Weasleys to see if she was there. Or Hermione, wait Hermione was in America. Harry paced back and forth for some time. He jumped when the phone rang, he grabbed it off the receiver in the blink of an eye, "Ginny?"  
  
A cold hollow voice said, "No. Ginny is with us though. We can do a lot with a pretty little witch like her around. 3.5 million galleons, by Tuesday,"  
  
Click.  
  
Harry sat down heavily. They, who ever they were, had Ginny.  
  
"Oh god, let her still be alive." 


End file.
